Not Another Teen Heartthrob
by darkXdawn
Summary: Bella moves to a new school. Shocker. Anywho, she meets the who gang including the "manwhore" Edward Masen. But, is he really what everyone thinks or is he just hiding well to con Bella? Rated M for future..stuff.
1. The Beginning

Okay. Here it goes. I'm not the best author in the world but, I'm a really good reader. Because of that fact, I read a lot of fanfics. If I happen to incorporate something you've written or someone you know has written into this at all, please tell me so I can fix it. I certainly don't want any plagiarism issues. Whoever writes something, deserves ALL the credit. With that said, good luck. Lol.

* * *

Fact: I don't own Twilight. =[

Fact: I do own a pineapple dressed as a matador. =]

- Chapter 1. -

BPOV

Holy Crap. That's all I could come up with. This place is HUGE!! How in the hell am I supposed to find my way around? Your confused, I'm guessing. Okay. I'll start from the beginning.

I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella, or I'll hurt you. I just moved from Forks, Washington in order to live with my Mom, Renee. I lived with my father, Chief Charlie Swan, until he was killed in the line of duty. I always hated that phrase. It makes it sound like he died with honor. He died because his crooked jackass of a partner made a 'mistake'. I swear if I ever see him again.. sorry. That's a story for another time. Anywho, I now live in wherever- the-hell I am, USA. My Mom and her new husband, Phil, just moved here so he can intern in some baseball thing. I don't know, I didn't ask too many questions.

So here I am on my first day as a senior at a new high school. Let me make sure you get the severity of this. My last school had 300 people, max. This school, has at least 3,000. I'm horrified. Although, Mom and Phil had a feeling this would happen and wanted to make me more comfortable. So they sold my truck, and bought me a new 2009 Koenigsegg CCXR. How they afforded that, I have no idea. I just wish they wouldn't've. I miss my truck. On that note, why would that make me more comfortable? I'm the kinda kid that WANTS to sit alone at lunch and would rather spend Saturday in a library rather than a party. Oh well. Back to the present.

I just rolled into the parking lot to have every single one of the students stare at me. I tried to distract myself by staring at crooked P on the sign that says "Go Pirates." This is gonna suck. Somehow, I manage to get myself to the front office. When I opened the door, I saw a tall, modelesk girl behind the desk. She was GORGEOUS. Bleach blonde hair everyone knows is natural, Sky blue eyes, and this quality about her that screams 'don't mess with me'. To say I was intimidated, would be the understatement of my life.

She noticed me after a couple moments of talking to a lady on the phone and called me over.

"How may I help you?" Her voice was even musical. Her name tag read Rosalie. Ah, she was an office worker. I bet she's the sole reason behind the librarian/secretary fetish.

I couldn't help but studder out a reply. "Um..Hi. I'm Bella Swan. This is my first day."

She cut me off with this all knowing look. "Let me guess, you need your schedule and a tour?"

"I don't need a tour. I can find my classes myself?" Oddly, it sounded more like a question than a defensive response.

"Trust me. You'll need one. Here is your schedule. We're on the 4 by 4. These last four classes are yours for next semester. Each class lasts an hour and a half and report cards come out every four weeks. Here's your map, in case you forget and the cafeteria is right across the hall. I'll get Tyler to give you the tour."

Tyler was a very sweet guy. Rather shy, to be honest. He not only showed me to my classes, he showed me where I could find everything. He helped me skip 1st period. I was so grateful to miss Calculus. I'm HORRIBLE at math. He told me he's in drama, on the forensics team, the debate team, and FBLA. I know who my tutor is!

Once the dissmisal bell rang, I said goodbye to Tyler and went off to 2nd period English. Once I got there, after recievinig many odd looks from the male population, I hid in the very last seat and wondered why so many guys were looking at plain old me. Brown, wavy, mid back length hair, brown eyes, scrawny, and only about 5 foot 4. Mid way through my thought process a tiny black blur flashed in front of my face. I looked into the seat in front of me and I swear I saw a pixie. She was about 5'1", short black hair, and her clothes looked like she robbed a celebrity. Her porcelin skin was set of by her peircing green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Mary Alice Brandon. Call me Mary and I'll kill your family. You must be Isabella." She spoke so quickly, I wouldn't have understood what she was saying if she wasn't feircly shaking my hand. "No. Well, yeah. I'm Isabella but, call me Bella." Why am I scared of such a mini pep ball?

"Okay, Bella. I have a few questions for you. Where'd you move here from? Are you running away from something? Do you have a boyfriend back home and if so, tell me all about him. What do you do for fun? And WHY does your left ring finger have a ring on it?" Again with the fast talking. Inhale so I can understand you. Even with her forwardness and in your face attitude, I liked her.

I tried to answer as fast as she asked without passing out from lack of oxygen. "Okay. I moved from Forks, Washington and no I'm not running form anything. I don't have a boyfriend back home therefore, no one to tell you about. I'm a nerd. I read for fun, mostly and the ring on my left hand is a promise ring to my Dad."

Her face changed quickly from curiosity to approval. "Alrighty-then. We're gonna be great friends." As soon as she said that, and old, bald, fat man walked in and began doing the typical first day routine; syllabi, introductions, assignments, and dissmisal. Wow, these classes are long.

Thrid hour went by in a breeze. I had US History with a guy I came to know as Jasper Hale. I found out his twin sister is Rosalie form the office, his girlfriend is Alice, he's on the football and basketball teams. He loves the civil war and is stuck with me on all the paired projects. I didn't mind, though. He's a sweet guy and not too bad to look at. Curly blonde hair just long enough to hang in his eyes, sky blue eyes that must be a trait to their family, he's tall at about 6'3", and is quite muscular in that lean, gotta rub your hands on them kinda way. He was even nice enough to walk with me to lunch and invited me to sit with him and his friends.

After grabbing our lunches and talking about random events in our pasts we started walking towards his table. I was so scared I was going to trip, my knees were shaking; Not exactly helping my cause. Finally, after walking in front of the whole school paranoid and feeling ridculously small and plain next to Jasper, we sat down. I found Alice already there. She got so exicted Jasper and I were there, she jumped him and almost made him drop his lunch. Rosalie was there too but she was all over this guy that looked like a house. I came to learn his name was Emmett. That's about all he got out before Rosalie rushed him off to somewhere private.

After about five minutes of eating and usless chatter about classes, _he_ walked in. I swear my whole world stopped. He was a god! Tall, lean, bronze tossled hair that made him look like he just rolled out of bed, and peircing green eyes that looked all too familiar. It seemed he knew the whole cafeteria. Everyone stopped to talk to him. I started my fantasizing right away. I wondered what he would look like naked and glazed in sweat. I was brought out of my daze by Alice screaming at the Adonis himself.

"EDWARD!! Get your ass over here. I have someone I want you to meet." As soon as he started walking over, I looked around our table to notice it was only the three of us there. SHIT! I was the person she wanted him to meet? No, no, no, no, no. I have to get out of here. Nothing gets by Alice, she noticed me freaking out and stared at me making me sit down, skin crawling. Suddenly, my feet seemed really interesting to me.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother." It all made so much sense now. I didn't want to seem rude so I looked up to greet him only to find a lustful look in his eye and a crooked smile that made me melt.

"I'm Edward Masen. Nice to meet you, Bella." He said while he took the seat next to me. Soon after introductions, my curiosity in the differences of their last names, a lot of studdering on my part and that growing darkening in his eyes, the bell ran off for us to leave to 4th hour. After kissing Alice, Jasper left in the opposite direction the three of us were going.

"So Bella, what do you have 4th?" Ah, Alice and her thousands of questions.

"Biology II with Mr. Banner."

"Me too. Hey, I'll walk you." Wait, wait, wait. Did Edward Mason just offer to walk me to class? One we have together, no less? God loves me.

"Okay, you do that but first, I have to talk to Bella really quick." Uh-oh. Am I in trouble already? It sure looks like that. Alice looks MEAN! "Here's the deal-io Bells. My brother, is a man whore. He tries his hardest to get in as many girls pants as he can which isn't that hard considering his captain of the football team status. Don't fall for it. I'm not losing another friend because of his needs. Promise me?"

"I promise, Alice. I have to get to class. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No. You'll see me later today. I'll meet you outside. I know which car is yours."

Scary little Pixie.

I have a strong feeling that I'm going to love it here. The only thing I believe will hold me back is the guy currently leading me to Biology.

* * *

Wow. You made it through chapter one without killing yourself. Congratulations. For that you will win $4,000 Sarah dollars. (They don't mean shit.)


	2. The Happening

Okay. I was kinda in a hurry while writing this so it's REALLY short but, it is something. I'm trying to figure out a way to progress enough to where you know what's going on but not prolong it too much. Hopefully, I'm on the right track, here. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

BPOV

When Edward and I finally got to Mr. Banner's, I saw no one I knew. That kind of depressed me. Only Edward.. that sounds like no fun. I might get into some trouble. Especially scince the only empty seats were at the same table in the far back. Uh-oh. I looked up at Edward and saw an odd glint in his eye. He was planning something. Is it normal to be this frightened in a room full of people? As soon as we walked down the aisle to our seats, I heard his velvety voice in my ear as he pushed a very happy guy behind us. I couldn't fight the shivers that errupted.

"You know Bella," He whispered, "I think it's fate. Someone wants us to sit together, Sweetie." "Yeah. You and the twenty bucks you just gave that guy when you thought I wasn't looking. By the way, stop whispering to me. Your spitting in my ear." He laughed at me. What a conceited punk. Who does he think he is? Hearing this, I shoved him in the back, hard. The way he winced just didn't seem normal, though. All I did was push him. He should've just lunged forward. It looked like he.. screamed only there was no sound. In a flash, he whipped around and had me by the wrists against our new lab station. The playfulness in his eyes was gone in an instant, replaced by rage and what looked like fear. How is it no one notices him attack me?

"Edward, I was playing. Please let go; Your hurting me." Realization dawned on him and he let go of me almost as quickly as he grabbed me. He sat down with this stunned look. The fear in his eyes increased before he quickly covered it with his cocky, crooked smile. "Come on babe, don't be such a wimp. I hardly touched you." It's reasonable that that frightened me more... right?

"Alright future failures, sit down and pretend to listen. Mike, put up the camera. I'm sure the new girl doesn't like you taking pictures of her. It's stalkerish and you need to stop before I force medical care onto you." Everyone began laughing at what the teacher had said as he walked into the room. He was a rather odd looking man, to say the least. He looked to be about 5'6", balding, and had the apperence of a pregnant woman working into her fourteen month. That can't be healthy. Thinking about his unfortunate physique helped me ignore the embarassment I felt at the fact everyone was now looking at me. I couldn't help the blush that rose. Great. Now everyone knows it embarassed me. Great Bella. Smooooth.

"Don't worry about it, Cupcake. I'll protect you." Did he just put his arm around me? And what's with the weird pet names? "Sweetie, Babe, Cupcake?" I said while removing his arm. "Do I look like a fucking dog to you? I am not anything to you. You need to realize that I'm not impressed by your over compinsation. Your ego is riddiculously large." "Ego isn't the only thing large on me, Isabella. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to see what else is." Oh, he's in for it now.

While slightly hearing Mr. Banner teaching in the background, I slowly slid my hand up Edward's thigh. His eyes were the size of saucers and had this look of complete shock. No, your plan didn't work like you think it did, Buck-o. As my hand covered his growing erection, I began whispering in his ear. "You know Edward, I think your right." I slowly began palming him through his jeans hearing him moan slightly. "Considering you look like a sex god, you must be packing. Only lucky girls can see what you have. I really hope I'm one of them."

Wow. I'm more convincing than I thought. After a moment or two of whispering bullshit to him, quoting a little dirty talk I heard on a movie, and palming him harder, I waited until I knew he was real close to triggering to enflict my revenge. "Oh, and Edward?" "Huh?" Gosh, he even moaned an answer. For a virgin, I must be pretty good at this. Sex god my ass, Eddie-Boy. I'm the amazing one. "NEVER call me Isabella again." I went to pull away and he forced my hand to stay there. PERFECT. "Don't you dare stop." He's even sexy when he's yelling at me in a hushed tone.

"Your right, Edward. This is so much better."

Okay, you may think what I did was mean but, he deserved it. I hit him in the crotch..hard. I didn't expect it to be that big of a deal. I didn't know he'd yell like he did. I turned quickly to the front of the room and remained calm. "YOU BITCH!!" "Edward," Mr. Banner began, "I will have no such language in my classroom. What the hell's wrong with you, anyway?" Looking at him hunched over, I played innocent new girl. "Mr. Banner, I think Edward's really sick. May I walk him to the nurse's office?"

"Of course, Bella. You know where that is, right?" I nodded as I began to pick him up. We slowly walked out of the room while he held his stomach. Wait.. I don't see why he'd cover his stomch? It was most likely to not have anyone laugh or pity him about his testicular issues but, oh well. Whatever. I'm not gonna worry about it. He's a dude. I'll let him have his secrets. When we finally got down the hall, he started talking again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your so freaking violent." We stopped and I let him sit against the wall on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so funny all hunched over on himself in the fetal position. "I'm sorry, Edward. I got a little carried away. I'll admit that. I shouldn't have hit you that hard." Damn. If looks could kill.. "Okay, I shouldn't have hit you at all." I sat down next to him and continued. "Look, I know how you treat women. I know your type. That's not cool, man and I'm not gonna be one of your little whores. I promise to be nice to you if you promise to not hurt me to badly when you get back at me. Deal?" I even held my hand out to make it official.

I knew he was starting to feel better. He was already sitting upright and he even smiled again. "Deal." He shook my hand and continued. "I will admit, that was pretty good. I may have even deserved it. I doubt it but, whatever helps you sleep at night. Maybe Alice was right." "Excuse me? What did Alice say?" "Oh, nothing. Something about you being the one girl I could actually be friends with." "Only if you don't kill me." "Oh, I will kill you." As soon as the bell rang, I got up and started running. He didn't miss a beat. He was right on my heels in a second chasing me out to my car.

Maybe this could be fun. As long as he doesn't tackle me into the asphault of the parking lot. That would SUCK. I ran faster at the thought hoping he got distracted. He didn't.. He ran faster as well and tackled me. So predictable. What shocked me was that he twisted us mid-air so he was the one to hit the ground. That was.. kinda sweet.

To pull me out of my trama indced thinking, I heard a screaming Alice. "EDWARD ANTHONY!! What the hell did you just do to Bella? Why are you such a douche to my friends?" Looking up, we saw Alice followed by Rosalie being carried on Emmett's back. How did they get here so fast, anyway? Edward helped me get right-side up before he stood himself. "Alice, you didn't see what she did to me earlier. I'm the victim here." "Whatever. Get in the car and drive me home. I have a hair appointment and because you harassed Bella, you have to come with me." Emmett decided that was the perfect time to interject. "NO!! THE HORROR!!" We all began laughing while we went our seperate ways; Emmett galloping with Rosalie to a HUGE jeep while Edward and Alice headed to a silver volvo soon to be accompanied by Jasper. Yes, I will surely enjoy it here.


	3. The Shocking

Wow. I'm shocked at myself. Three updates in three days. Go me. Lol.

* * *

Fact: I do not own Twilight. =[

Fact: My left foot itches really bad. =[

-Chapter 3-

BPOV

Over the next couple weeks, the six of us became inseperable. Emmett got oddly protective over me. He was like the big brother I always wanted that acted like the annoying little brother I would kill if I had. Alice and Rosalie became like my sisters that tend to torcher me with shopping and 'girlifying' whenever they got the chance. Jasper, on the other hand, became my perfect match in EVERYTHING. Neither of us could win at Guitar Hero, Halo, Call of Duty, or any other game for that matter. It pissed him off to no end that he couldn't beat a girl. But at least the girl wasn't beating him. We were always at his house getting yelled at bu everyone, including his parents, to stop the stupid competitions. Good luck with that.

Edward was a little more difficult. I couldn't figure him out. One minute, he's the jackass, man-hoe we all know and kinda love but, a few minutes later, he's really sweet. For example, I was out sick for three days with a cold and Edward not only got me my homework, he did it. All of it. When I finally came back and asked for my work, my teachers handed it back to me with perfect grades on it. I almost cried. No one has ever done something like that for me. His excuse, "Come on, Bells. Don't get so emotional. I was bored and a five year old could've done that. Besides, I got the answers from Tyler." That lying peice of shit. Tyler's been in Maine for the past two weeks at a wedding. Oh well. I know and he knows. Good enough I guess.

Everything was going perfectly until a certain pool party occured. I begged Alice to not do anything for my birthday but, she never listens to me. No one ever does. I have to admit, she was clever about getting me over to her house. She knows I can't resist her whining. "But Bel-la. I need help with picking out an outfit for my anniversary dinner with Jazz." "Alice, that boy will still love you if you wore a potato sack." Her face was one of sheer terror. I guess even the thought of presenting herself in public like that gave her nightmares. Poor Alice. "Call them. Rosalie can drive your car to my house and you can ride with me and Edward." She handed me her phone that was already dialing. Wait, how'd she get my number? I never gave it to her...

"Hello." "Oh, hi Mom. I have a question.." Of course, Renee went along with it. "SURE! Make a whole day of it. Your never too old for a slumber party." Alice has to be a voo-doo master for that. Or, she planned for Mom and Phil to do the 'we're-still-newlyweds-after-three-years' thing and fuck each other's brains out. Umm... EW!! "But, Mom, I don't have a bathing suit or anything with me. Besides, I thought we were doing something for my birthday." My hinting to Renee never seemed to work. Alice snatched the phone out of my hand and began her Voo-Doo magic on my mother. "I have everything she'll need, Renee. In fact, since we're going shopping for her birthday. I can get her a new bathing suit and everything. It'll be a lot of fun. Please, Renee." Shopping? I never agreed to that. I thought we were just going over to Alice's, eat some pizza and maybe meet her parents before we went swimming. That's all. VOO-DOO!!

After she hung up, she had this odd look of accomplishment. "Okay. Let's go. Don't give me that look. I'll make you a deal. You and Edward can take your car back to my house and you can hang out there while I got shopping with Rose. Besides, I'm sure Edward would love to see the inside of your car." "Yes, I would. Let's go." Edward started dragging me to my car while Alice waved an laughed. That little nymph was planning something. Where the hell did he come from, anyway? He was inside like, two seconds ago. "My beautiful, astonishing, smart friend Bella-" I cut him off. I didn't even need to hear the rest. I handed him my keys knowing he wanted to drive and silently hoped he knew how to drive a stick-shift. He looked like a huge leprechaun when he jumped clicked his heels. "Just don't kill me, Edward." "You've never even seen me drive."

OH MY GOD!! We got to his house in three minutes. It should've taken ten. I'm surprised I don't have a warrent for my arrest for allowing him to drive. "GROUND! Sweet, solid ground." Yes. I bent down and kissed his front lawn. It was just such a beautiful reunion with solid land, I couldn't help it. "DUDE! Your car is AWESOME! Wanna trade?" "Did you just say you wanted to trade me your precious volvo?" Running over to feel his forehead for a temperature, he must've realized what he said. "Your right. I love my baby too much. But, when she's out of commision, this one's MINE." Did he just pet my car? Who does that? Another thought, why do people think cars are like cats? They think they purr and psychos like Edward even pet them. WTF!?

"Come on. My parents are home. They've been wanting to meet you and we still have to uncover the pool." Again with draggin me. He finally let go when we got to his front porch. His house is ginormous. The front door was actually french double doors that I swear were made of real gold. When we walked into the huge marble foyer that was about the size of my living room and dining room, I saw two friendly looking figures standing in the door way. Edward began walking upstairs leaving me alone in an akward stance and silence. "Edward?" I said. "Huh?" "Introductions.." "OH!! Right." He turned around, came back down and continued. "These are my parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Another different last name. What the fudge?

Mrs. Cullen was the first to approach me. "It's very nice to meet you..." "I'm Bella. Don't worry; I'm not important enough for an intro." Mr. Cullen laughed before he gave Edward an odd look. It reminded me of the one my Dad gave me when I accidentally broke his flat screen tv's remote. I still swear that grape juice spilled itself but, oh well. "We've heard so much about you Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet you as well." "Bella, do you value your life?" Wow. Mr. cullen's voice was almost as velvelty as Edward's. At that thought I realizes how astonishingly goregous his parents are.

Mr. Cullen seemed to be about six foot one with blonde, wavy hair combed back out of his aqua blue eyes. Pretty. He also seemed to have the same physique as Edward. Tall and kinda lanky but still has quite a bit off lean muscle. Mrs. Cullen on the other hand semed to be about 5 foot seven and very curvy. Not in an over weight kind of way. She has that kinda of 40's pinup girl curve to her. She has caramel coloured hair that went perfectly with her hazel nut brown eyes. It makes me wonder where edward and Alice got their green eyes. Genetically, it would be next two impossible for both of your children to have neither of the parents eye colour.. He asked me a question, didn't he? oh crap. I shook my head to clear it and relpied.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I can say I'm quite addicted to living. Why?" "Call us by our first names or it will come into jeapordy." Mrs. Cullen nodded her head in agreement. Now I know where Alice got the idea to threaten my family to stop me from calling her Mary. "Are you sure, sir?" "No sirs or ma'ams, either. It's Carlisle and Esme. Got it?"

"Alright. That works as well. Where did Edward go, anyway?" "He went back to the pool. Right through those doors." He pointed to another set of french doors that let me outside into what I assumed was the back yard. I saw Edward pulling off the pool cover shirtless. DAY-UM! That boy is ripped. Bella, you moron. Stop drooling and go help him. I wiped my mouth and walked to the edge and helped him pull the cover back revealing a spotlessly clean, twelve foot pool. Diving board, nice. "Thank you." When he turned around to put away the pool cover was when I first saw them. Scars. There had to be hundreds of them all over Edward's back going in every possible direction. It was indescribable. It made me hurt just looking at them.

"Oh my God, Edward. What happened to you?" I walked over and lightly ran my hand over his back. He flinched but, I think he knew he couldn't get away. "Shit, Bella. I thought you would stay inside. I-I'm sorry. They're nothing. I think Alice is home. I should go help her carry her stuff in." He ran over to his shirt, quickly threw it on and walked into the house leaving me dumb founded. Maybe he could get out of it; For now anyway. I will find out damn it and when I do, maybe then I'll understand Edward's odd demeanor.

While in my confuse state, I realized the back yard was decorated. A happy birthday banner hung across the back fence and there was a table set up with snacks and an embarrasing looking birthday hat. Hell no. Hearing Emmett screaming that he wanted food and Alice and Rosalie quickly calming him down was perfect. The timing was impecable. I used that distraction to sneak out the gate and into my car. I have to get home. I hate surprises and Edward just gave me a huge one. Now, I have to go home and try to figure out what the hell is going on with him while avoiding what I assume is going to be a very pissed off pixie. Sorry Alice but, I need to think.

* * *

Sorry about not giving the scar story but, you'll find out within the next two chapters. Lets just hope Edward doesn't think he scared her off. Hm.. Thank you for reading. You have now completed three chapters. Considering how nice you've been and patient with this last chapter; I jumped from topic to topic too quickly but, oh well, You receive $7,000 more Sarah dollars. (They still don't mean anything but it's nice to be rich. Even if it's just in Sarah monopoly.)


	4. The Answers

Because it took me forever to write this, I made it longer. Hopefully, this will answer some questions. I got some inspiration for a chapter and I was like, YES!! I started writing and realized, I answered nothing. I was about four chapters ahead of myself. This is to fill in the gaps. Here you go.

* * *

I don't own Twilight.

I do own a bear named Mr. Decker, though.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I sat in my room and wondered for hours. Where could he have gotten those? Who gave them to him? It wasn't Carlisle, was it? He was such a sweet guy, from what I could tell but, everyone has their darkside, I guess. It has to be horrible if he's that ashamed to show them. I mean, they'd be horrible anyway. Still.. After, who knows how long, my phone rang. Text from Alice. "I'll be over in a few minutes. I'll explain." Great. Just what I wanted. Two minutes later, a very remorseful looking pixie entered my room holding a key. "Sorry. I made a copy." In another situation, I would be a lot more freaked out. "Just hear me out." I sat up and looked at her with a dull look when inside I was dying for answers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it without your permission and I thought you'd like it once you warmed up to the idea. It's just, I get so excited about birthdays and my parents really like you and you know I love parties and-" I had to cut her off. I was so lost.

"ALICE! What are you talking about?" "I thought you left because I threw the party...?"

"No. That bugged me too but, no."

She sat down next to me on my bed with a concered look on her face.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I saw Edward without a shirt on."

"Your right. That is scary."

Her continuous laughter did make me realize how stupidly I phrased it.

"No, Alice. I saw his scars."

Immediatly, she stopped laughing. She looked at me with a worried and pitiful expression.

"Oh. Did you talk to him? Does he know!?"

"He knows. I've never seen anyone get dressed so fast. He made some lame excuse, then he ran inside."

"Ah. that sounds like something he would do."

I hesitated asking but, I had to know.

"Alice. What happened to him?"

She had a thoughtful look for a moment before she began to speak.

"I guess you'll find out anyway. Here goes nothing. No interrupting. Promise?"

I nodded my head and she took a deep breath before started again.

"Okay. Edward and I were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I know you've been curious about the name thing but were to pansy to ask. We're twins, though. On my birth certificate, I have my Mother's last name. On his, he has our father's last name. Elizabeth Brandon and Evan Masen. My Mom wanted a little boy so badly. My father, on the other hand, wanted a little girl to spoil rotten. One would think they would be happy as clams when they got us. One of each, so both could have their way. Not quite.

"My mother died during child birth and my father was left to raise the two of us. We were fine until around our fifth birthday. Evan started drinking and that was the beginning of the end. How cliche'. Oh well. Onward.. He first started hitting Edward when he dropped some cake on the carpet at our birthday party. No one saw him do it but, we also didn't see Edward until the next day. He never told anyone and I didn't even see it until the next week. He told me Evan hit him and he was on his best behaviour becasue he was afraid he'd start hitting me too.

"After that, nothing stopped him. He'd hit Edward if I made the wrong thing for dinner, if Edward got a B on test, if he came home too drunk and ran into a door frame. Everything was Edward's fault. Nothing was taboo, either. He'd hit him with extension cords, ropes, guitar strings, hangers and once it was a hot iron. Luckily, the face of it didn't hit him. Once we turned fifteen, we ran. We only to the state line before we were caught. We were in the back of the police cruiser when Edward showed them. I could tell he was scared to go home because, other than me, that was the first time anyone had seen. We were put up for adoption and Evan was arrested. He was put in for twenty-five years with no parole. A week later, Esme and Carlilse showed up. Someone called them and they flew out that day to pick us up. We've never been happier than we are with them. Even he admits to that.

"It took Edward years to make a friend and it was Emmett. Believe it or not, he's very shy. He hates meeting new people and doesn't know how to react to them. That's why I introduce him to everyone. He's scared shitless, normally. He has this big jock façade only so no one will think to mess with him. The only reason he tried as hard as he did to get capitan is because they get dressed before and after everyone else. That way, no one will crack gay or tiny penis jokes if he gets dressed seperately.

"It took forever for him to tell Emmett. Even now, only him and Jasper know. I told Rosalie so she wouldn't go into cardiac arrest but, he's been really careful around her. I'm surprised he was this careless around you. He doesn't want anyone to pity him or bring up the past. So, PLEASE Bella, just act normally around him."

I couldn't even reply; I was crying way too hard. I'm surprised I even understood Alice. I must've looked a hot mess. Mascara running down my face and in desperate need of a tissue but instead of mentioning it, Alice got up. She grabbed some toilet paper from the bathroom and just hugged me. I don't know how long we stayed that way but, once I calmed down and looked at the clock, it was nine.

"Come on, Alice. We have a party to get to. Knowing you, there was no way you cancelled it."

She started talking so fast, no one who wasn't fluent in Alice would understand. "REALLY!? Come on let's go. Wait, let me fix your make-up first. Then we have to change your outfit. We can still go swimming but.." She slowed down to a normal pace and looked at me meaningfully. "I think you need to talk to Edward, first. Don't mention anything I said or that I said it but, talk to him. Let him know everything is peachy-keen."

We left about twenty minutes later and were at her house in five. Gosh, the whole damn family drives psycho. As soon as I walked inside, I headed right to the third floor. Alice told me in the car which room was his and how to get there. I didn't even knock. I just walked in and OH MY GOSH!! His room is huge! When I opened the door, I walked into a living room looking thing. It was about the size of my entire downstairs set-up at my house. There was a set of black leather furniture including a full length couch, loveseat and recliner spread tastefully around the room. On the right hand wall, there was a giant flat screen tv mounted on a fireplace the size of a king size bed.

Along the wall, on both sides of the tv, were books, movies, and cd's galore. I walked in and closed the door behind me. On the left-hand side of the door was another door I discovered to be a bathroom. stop it, Bella. This is not the time to be exploring. I walked toward the double doors on the far wall and hesitated knocking. I stuck my ear to the door and heard music. I knew this song. Closer by Joshua Radin. How depressing. I couldn't delay it anymore. I stood up straight and knocked. I heard a muffled voice inside and knocked again.

"GO AWAY!!" Errupeted form inside.

"Edward, it's me." I whispered it so quietly I was sure I was the only one to hear it.

To my surprise, Edward opened the door looking more disheveled than normal. What concerned me the most was the pure look of anger in his eyes. I'm not sure if it was aimed at me so I took a small, subtle step back, hoping he didn't notice. He did.

"What? Are you afraid of me now?" Even his voice sounded angry. Maybe, it was pointed at me?

"No. You just look mad, that's all." He slightly relaxed but, still looked like he wanted to rip my head off. He just nodded and turned around. I guess that was an invite in?

I slowly walked in and looked at my surroundings. He had a huge king sized, four poster bed coming out of the center of the far wall. His bed was covered in a black comforter, tidly made and topped of with several comfy looking white and black pillows. On either side, there were small end tables holding twin lamps, an alarm clock, several books and a small iPod dock. I'm assuming that's where the music was coming from.

On the left wall, there was a large desk with a huge flat screen computer. One of those fancy ones where the monitor, the speakers, and the tower were all connected. No cables required. Like I didn't envy him already. On the right wall were more double doors. I'm assuming that's his closet. This room is much smaller than the other room but, still about the size of my living room and dining room combined. I then looked at him as he plopped on his huge bed face first. Was he really upset?

I was hoping I could lighten the mood. "Hey. I hear there's a party downstairs. I've been promised cake. Come on. Come down with me?" When he didn't budge, I sat down next to him. "Edward. Please?"

He replied with "I'm not hungry."

This might be harder than I thought.

"But, it's my birthday. Please?"

"Fine. I'll be down later."

"Not good enough." I laid down next to him and forced him to look at me. For some reason, the fact that our faces were an inch apart didn't even register to me.

He finally broke the silence. "Nothing ever is good enough for you, is it?"

"Not on my birthday."

"Your milking this for all it's worth, aren't you?"

"Just a little."

"To think, I got you a present and everything."

"I told you not to."

Without even thinking, I started hitting him with pillows. Pretty soon, he started hitting me back and he even laughed. Wow. I'm awesome. We finally fell back on the bed exhausted and panting. At least we were smiling. I rolled over and laid my head on his shoulder with my arm on his stomach.

"Are we happy now?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

After a while of just laying there, probably too comfortable for my own good, I started to fall asleep listening to his steady breathing and random background music.

"Bella." So much for sleep.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

When he leaned down and kissed my nose, I knew we'd be alright.

"Can I have cake now?" He was so cute.

I laughed and for the first time all day, it felt good.

"Yeah. Let's get some cake."

"Wait. I want to give you your present first."

"Must we?"

"Yes."

He reached under his bed and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper. When he handed it to me, it was oddly light. "Don't worry. I didn't get you jewelry. I left that one for Alice."

"Thanks." When I ripped the paper, I almost cried.

Inside a small picture frame was a picture of us. All of us. From when we went to the fair last week. Emmett had just won me a brown teddy bear I named Mr. Decker. I was standing next to Edward with a huge smile showing him my new bear. He had his head thrown back laughing at my 'childish antics'. Emmett and Rosalie were in the background, she stood with her arms crossed. She was mad at him for not winning her a bear and he was kissing her cheek trying to calm her down. Because his eyes were closed, he couldn't see her smiling. Jasper was off to the side throwing a ball at those abnoxious milk jars to try to win Alice a cheesey ring. She was behind him jumping up and down clapping her hands. I could almost hear her cheering him on. We all looked natural. We all looked happy. We looked like a family.

I put down the picture frame and jumped on him. I don't think I've ever hugged anyone that hard in my life. I was slightly afraid I'd break him. "Thank you, Edward. It's perfect."

Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. It was just so perfect, I couldn't help it. His lips were so soft and tasted like cinnamon. When I pulled away, I saw a complete look of shock on his face. I blushed furiously and got up holding my picture frame. "On that note, I want some cake."

He hadn't even gotten the chance to stand when I was out of the room and heading down the stairs. BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!


	5. The Feeling

Okay. It took me like, nine years to sit down and actually type this. Orginally, it was three different chapters, but I switched a few words and just made it one. As for the next few chapters, I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'll get there. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

As I came downstairs, everything was in mass chaos. Alice was screaming at the bannister for not holding the ribbon correctly, Jasper, our ever loving peace maker, was attempting to calm her down and standing up for the inanimate object. Emmett was screaming at the video game while Rosalie looked bored. Typical. When I heard footsteps on the stairs, I ran over to Emmett and pretended his game was interesting. Jasper's voice forced me to look toward the one man I was avoiding.

"Damn, Edward. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No." Emmett interjected, "He looks like he's seen a naked ghost. Look at the smile."

"Your such a pig." Saying Rosalie hit him would be a waste of time. We all know she did.. hard.

When I looked up, I was shocked at the look on Edward's face. The only way I can think to describe it is, blissed out. He had this lazy, cocky smile and was just sort of, there. When he looked over at me, he blushed. Edward Masen actually blushed. DUDE!! We sat there for God knows how long, just staring at each other. We only broke eye contact after Emmett started screaming!!

"Time for the game!! Okay, Bellsey, there's this game we play everytime someone turns eighteen. You have to play. Otherwise, Alice will cry."

"She will." Why Alice was talking about herself in the third-person, was beyond me.

"Here are the rules. Everyone in the room will draw a number one through six. You will get a six-sided dice with numbers and two other die. You know, those big, fuzzy ones you get at Spencer's with the crazy and sexual stuff. Yeah. May the gaming begin... once I make food."

We all sat waiting for Emmett and his enormous stomach to come back with nine hundred plates of food: chips, dip, pizza, ice cream, hot wings, cheese sticks and everything else from the fridge.

We sat in a large circle: Emmett next to Rosalie and Alice between Rosalie and Jasper. Which left me between Edward and the beast. The game was quite eventful. Rosalie almost had to make out with Jasper leaving Emmett, Edward and I to laugh our butts off and Alice wide-eyed and motionless. Jasper started cussing up a storm and Rosalie ran out crying. We voided that one because, that's just weird.

In a nutshell, Alice had to give Emmett a hickey, Edward had to run around pantless, Emmett had to go swimming naked while it was only 25 degrees outside, Jasper had to guzzle a concoction of ketchup, water and grape soda, while Rosalie was still no where to be found. Then it was my turn. Dun Dun Dun. I rolled the fuzzy dice and it landed on lap dance. Could my life get any worse? Yes. When I rolled the number dice, it landed on four. We all drew our numbers out of the hat in the center of the circle.

Everyone showed their numbers but Emmett and Edward. Soon, Emmett started his booming laughter and showed his number. My face turned bright red when I realized his number was a two.

"Hop on, Bellsey. Eddie boy wants his lap dance."

I chanced a look at Edward to see his oddly straight posture and blank face. Great. Right after I kiss the dude, I have to shake my ass in his face? I've never done this before and now, I have to do it in front of THE Edward Masen. No, ON THE Edward Masen. Why God? You used to love me.

"I'm not going to make her do this in front of everyone. Come on, Bella." Edward grabbed my hand and lead me into the empty game room down in the basement.

"Come on, Edward. I want to see this" Thwap. Stupid Emmett.

I love this game room. It's huge and has every game and gaming system known to man and the largest television I've ever seen in my life. Stupid rich people and their need to watch t.v.

As soon as the door was shut, Edward turned around and forced me to the wall. The look in his eyes was confusing. His eyes were a darker green then they normally were and he looked ready to kill someone. Oh gosh. What did I do this time?

"Why did you run away?"

"What do you mean?"

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose. Why does he insist on doing that? As cute as it is, I'm afraid I'll sneeze on him. Now that's romantic.

"You never gave me a chance to kiss back."

"You.. You wanted to?"

"Yeah. I still do."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Ah...cinnamon. He seemed rather hesitant, though. As soon as I put my hands in his hair and tugged, everything was different. What started out soft and innocent quickly turned into needy and wanton. Teeth, tongue and everything lovely. Other than the one upstairs, this is my first kiss and what a record!

"You know, you don't have to do the whole lap dance thing."

I was so excited that I almost missed the mischevious look in his eye. He was concocting a plan and I was terrified. He bent down and lifted me by the backs of my thighs. Out of instinct, and a relationship with the floor I refused to have come to fruition, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Seeing his crooked smile proved I was doing just as I was supposed to. He pushed me back into the wall leaving us perfectly aligned. Wow. Someone's happy.

"I know you feel that, Bella and it's all your fault." When he ground into me, I couldn't hold back my moan.

"Oh, God. Edward. Please." I had no idea what I was begging for, but judging by his incredibly sexy growl, I think he did. He kept pushing our hips together creating the perfect amount of friction. The seam in my jeans rubbed me in just the right way. Damn. Why hadn't I done this before?

"Damn it, Bella. Moan my name again. I need to hear it." He thrust into me particularly hard and it should've made me shy away, but no. I'm weird. I wanted more. I wanted it just as badly as he did. I started meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Edward, please. Harder." I don't know how long we'd been there, but I was so flippin close. I know we couldn't have been there for more than five minutes. Even though it felt like forever, I wasn't that naïve. The way he was kissing and biting my neck was bringing me quickly to the brink. "I'm so close. Please, Edward."

"Shit, Bella. Come for me. I'm close too, baby. I need you to come for me." After two quick thrusts, I came fast and hard seeing white. I wanted to scream, but knowing the others were outside, left me with the only option of biting Edward's shoulder. That must've set him off. He growled...loudly and shoved his face into my shoulder to quiet himself.

Once our shaking stopped and our breathing evened out, he lowered me back to the ground. What did I just do? Edward is one of my best friends as well as the brother of one of my other best friends. Great, Bella. Way to fuck everything up. I started getting kinda worried when he started laughing. Was I that bad?

"Your face is so red."

"Thanks a lot, jackass." He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to him again.

"It's really cute."

"You know, if you want to be an ass, I could get back at you."

"How?"

"Well, I was supposed to be in here giving you a lap dance and you have jizz in your pants. Emmett will never let you live this down." He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Bella, that's not even funny. You know how he can be. Besides, so do you."

"Touche'."

"Merci. Happy Birthday, Bella." He gently pressed his lips to mine again and I felt home.

"COME ON YOU TWO. Stop fucking and open presents!!"

"Emmett is such a cockblock."

"It's okay, Edward. He has to go home eventually. I make no promises, but this could be fun."

"Let's go. Wait, hold on." He ran off to the adjacent bathroom and I couldn't help but laugh my butt off. He came back out with a blush on his cheeks and mumbled some insignificant insult.

Once we got upstairs and got past the looks and snickers, I went ot the dinning room table and opened my presents. There was no point in yelling at them for getting me anything. I knew they'd make me keep them anyway.

Alice got me a diamond necklace that had to have been worth a billion dollars. Rosalie and Emmett got me some sort of sex toy. I have no idea what it is, where it goes or what to do with it nor did I want to know. I just put that one back in the box. Jasper's, other than the picture frame Edward got me, was my favourite. He bought me a leather bound journal and had my name enscribed on the front. It was beautiful.

"Oh My God. Jasper, thank you!!" I got up and jumped on him. He actually had to pick me up to stop me from strangling him with the hold I had on his neck. I knew I was rivaling with Emmett's bear hugs here. "It's amazing." I kissed his cheek and swore I heard a growl. I let go of Jasper and looked at Alice, assuming she's the one who would object. She was smiling away and Rosalie and Emmett looked just as content.

Confused, I looked at Edward who was staring daggers at Jasper. Aw, he's jealous, but why? It's not like we're dating and Rosalie's kisses his cheek and Emmett doesn't go psycho. Still, I decided to do some damage control.

"Jazz, this is almost as perfect as what Edward got me. Hold on." I ran into the living room and grabbed my picture frame. "This is something I don't mind getting. See, Alice. They didn't spend more than twenty bucks. You had to go above and beyond. Thank you, anyway. They're all amazing. Even whatever the heck that sex thing is."

"What can I say, I'm a perfectionist."

"For the record, that sex thing is-"

"I never did get that damn ring." Jasper yelled cutting off Emmett's nasty train of thought looking grumpily at the picture. "Hey, Ali. Want to go to the fair?"

"It's supposed to storm pretty bad tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay. I will win that damn thing if I have to bring my freakin' credit card to pay for the damn tickets." Jasper's accent is always heavier when he's angry. How cute.

"IDEA!!!" Alice and her ideas. Great. "Why don't we all go again? Make a day of it?"

"Sure." We all relucatantly agreed. Knowing her, we're all going to die.

"Well, I gotta head home before Mama kills me. Happy Birthday, Darlin'. Alice, wanna come with? I'm sure Mama won't mind you staying."

"Alright!"

"I've gotta go, too and drop Rose off. Mama is a scary lady when her kids come home after cerfew. You guys want a ride?"

"That'll work. Jazzy, you can just leave your truck here. Bye, Bella. Brother Mine, promise you won't kill Bella. It is her birthday after all."

"Yeah. She won't let me forget it, either."

I just smiled and said goodnight to everyone as they left.

"Wanna go play a video game or something?"

"Sure, Edward. I'd love to kick your ass." I said walking down the stairs to the game room.

About two hours later, some odd looks toward the wall next to the door and a lot of screaming from Edward about losing, we went back upstairs. I was surprised as to how normal everything was between Edward and me.

The storm was getting pretty bad, but I refused to let it effect me. I said my goodnights and headed to the guest bedroom to get my stuff together so I could head home. Since Alice wouldn't be here, I thought I shouldn't over stay my welcome. Only, I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello Mom."

"Sweetheart, It's raining pretty hard. Your staying at Alice's tonight, right? I don't want any of you driving in this."

"But Mom-" Once I took a look outside and saw how bad it was I shut the window and sat down on the bed. "Yeah. I'm staying here."

"Will you be alright? I now how much you hate thunderstorms."

"I think I'll be okay." Luckily, she didn't hear how much I was shaking.

"Okay, Honey. I love you. Goodnight."

"Love you, too. G'Night."

After staring at my phone for an immeasurable moment, I finally got up and decided to change. I was on my way to tell Edward I was staying before I literally ran into someone.

"Hello, Bella."

"Alice? I thought you were staying with Jazz tonight?"

"Change of plans. He didn't trust Edward with his baby. We're about to leave again. Emmett drove us back over."

Alice gave me the weirdest look. Did I have something on me? I looked down to see just my baggy T-shirt and old sweat pants. Nothing on me or anything. What's her problem?

"Wait here."

She ran into Edward's room and came back with something white in her hand.

"Let's go. It's your birthday, I want to spoil you."

Twenty minutes later and more of her Voo Doo magic, I came out of the bathroom in her room freshly showered wearing a midnight blue lacy bra contraption and matching boy shorts.

"What the hell am I wearing, Alice?" I asked throwing my hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh, put this on." she said throwing whatever she'd grabbed out of Edward's room at me. Catching it mid air I looked at it and saw that it was one of his white wife beaters.

"Um.. Why?"

"Just do it. They're your pajamas."

"But, I was already wearing some."

"DO IT!!" Damn, that pixie is scary when she yells.

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'm going to go put in a movie. Come on."

I put on Edward's shirt and realized how comfortable it was. It also smelled like him. Totally a bonus. I left Alice's room in time to see her turn into Edward's room and I followed like the good little puppy I am. I don't want her to yell at me again. She just put in a movie before I noticed, Edward wasn't in here.

"Why are we in here? Wait, I thought you were leaving again?"

"Duh. Edward has surround sound and I don't. I'll get there, anyway. Emmett and Jasper don't have the nerve to leave without me. They probably got hooked on Guitar Hero, anyway."

'Where is Edward?"

"Shower."

"Ah. Fun."

My mind went straight to the gutter thinking about him naked. I suddenly got the urge to taste him. I bet he'd taste good all over. I wonder what his cock would-

"Earth to Bella."

'Sorry, what?" Damn her.

"Pop a squat."

I laid down next to her on the carpet in front of Edward's couches. Wow. This rug is comfy. When did she change into her pajamas? She was in jeans a minute ago. Oh well.

"AH!! Fight Club. I love this movie!! Can we skip, like, the first half?"

"I don't care. I'm not staying remember?"

"Yay!!"

I skipped right to my favourite part and got comfy, laying on my stomach before I was graced with the most beautiful sight I will ever behold. Edward, in just boxers, drying his hair while his body was glistening with the fresh water from his shower. Um..drool!!

EPOV

Bella went up to the guest room to grab her stuff and head home. She's not leaving, though. I won't let her. It's way too bad out there for her be driving. After a couple minutes of trying to decide what to do, I jumped into the shower. I was expecting to just, I don't know, take a shower but nooo. Stupid Bambi Bella had to pop in my head and get me hard all over again.

"Ugh. Do the perverted thoughts ever stop?" Might as well. I stood there with my head against the tile debating on whether to _handle _this myself or just turn off the hot water. I decided on the fun approach. After who knows how long, I got out of the shower fully satisfied with a goofy grin and a whole new respect for Bella's gymnastic skills. After foregoing clothes and just slipping on some boxers, I stepped back in my room drying my hair to see a sight that would kill a normal man.

Ms. Bella Swan. Ah.. She is a goddess. I thought I'd kill a man for a klondike bar. No, I'd kill entire armies to have her under me, screaming my name. Everytime she comes over, Alice puts her in some sort of Edward death trap. Tight shirts, short shorts, mini skirts and lingerie that could be used to kill me due to major blue ball-ishness. This time, that little satanic pixie put my beautiful Bella in midnight blue boy shorts and a lacy bra and a, get this, WHITE WIFE BEATER. That's all. Not getting the full picture? I'll help. It was MY wife beater.

Alice was looking bored in regular pajamas while Bella looks like my personal playboy bunny spread out across the floor, eyes glued my tv. Why they were in my room instead of her's, I have no clue. She looked so damn good, too. You could tell she just got out of the shower. Her hair was still wet and up in a sloppy ponytail. How in the world is her hair still that long? I thought she just got it cut. If only I could run my fingers through it while her lips were wrapped around my cock.

I was about to yell at Alice when I saw what they were watching; Fight Club. HOLY CRAP. Not only is Bella in my room tempting me to fuck her in front of my sister, she's watching my favourite movie. I'm in love. Wait, did I really just think that? Bella's voice brought me out of my inner debate.

"Hi Edward! You came in just in time. This is the good part."

"You watch Fight Club?"

"Are you crazy!? This movie is fantastic. Chuck Palahniuk is amazing."

"Okay freaks. I'm out of here." Leave it to Alice to ruin everything.

"EMMIE!! WAIT FOR ME!!" Ugh. Whenever she screams, I'm pretty sure my ears start bleeding.

"I think my brain just melted." Oh, right. There's a half naked Bella on my bedroom floor.

"Do what? I can't hear you. My ear drums just burst."

She started laughing while I walked over to sit down watching as the narrator shoots himself in the head.

"You know," She began as she stood up to sit next to me on the couch with her feet under her, "I always wondered why no one's tried that whole 'Ground Zero' thing. That could really work."

"It probably would. Wanna help me blow up New York City?" I gave her one of my panty dropping crooked smiles and was rewarded with one of her famous blushes.

"Um.. yeah, but under one condition. I get to be Brad Pitt."

"Fine. I can deal with that. Your too sexy to be play Marla, anyway." Oops. Did I really just say that out loud?

When I looked at her face, it was priceless. Her flush intensified and her bambi doe eyes were as wide as I've ever seen them. Even her posture changed. Considering what we had done downstaris earlier tonight, you'd think she'd be okay with a compliment.

"Um.. Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Your stupid." And then she hit me in the head with one of the pillows from the couch. Rude.

"Sorry for trying to compliment you."

"Apology not accepted. Think about that while I go to bed."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek before she went off to the guest bedroom she normally stayed in. I couldn't help but watch her ass as she sauntered away. I need another shower. A cold one.

After a couple minutes of laying on my couch pondering the many different positions I could get Bella into, I heard a faint knock on the door. Who the..?

BPOV

OhMyGod. Oh My God. OH MY GOD! I hate storms. Hate them. It's bad enough to have a regular thunderstorm but, no. This HAS to be a flippin snow storm. I just got comfortable in my big, soft bed, that actually doesn't belong to me, and que freak out.

After about ten minutes of hiding under my blanket with Mr. Decker, I went to look for Alice. Maybe she hasn't left. Wrong. No one's here. Carlisle and Esme are both at some dance function at the hospital and both Emmett and Alice are with Rose and Jazz... AT THEIR HOUSE. I'm left alone, with Edward, in a big house during a snow storm. Mid panic attack, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Your freaking out. I can tell. I don't see why you hate storms so much. They're peaceful."

Peaceful my ass.

"You'll be alright. Just go into Edward's room and sleep on his couch once he's out for the night. It should be pretty soon. Mom and Dad just called and they have to stay at the hospital. They don't want to drive in this, either. I love you, but I have to go. You'll be fine. Promise." Click.

She knows all that from one word? I didn't even get to say anything. Wow. I am not going in to Edward's room. Hm. As I triumphantly walked towards my bed, there was a HUGE bang outside my window. I slowly walked over and noticed half a tree fell. Dang. It's not snow. It's hail.. the size of a hummer! Maybe, I should go sleep in Edward's room. He won't mind, right? I walked down the hall with my pillow and my bear.

I quietly knocked on his door to see if he was awake to hear no shuffling on the other side. I slowly open the door to see my personal sex god laying in nothing but boxers and a goofy smile. Wow. Couldn't he have gotten dressed? Is it weird to want to lick syrup off of his chest? Of course not. Don't lie to me.

"Edward?" Man, I even sounded timid.

"I thought you went to bed."

"Promise to not make fun of me?" He nodded so I continued. "I'm scared of storms and wanted to know if I could sleep in here with you."

When he started to laugh at me, I turned around and said screw it. I'll live.. I hope.

"Bella, wait. I'm sorry." He grabbed me by the arm and forced me to face him. "Of course you can stay in here. I'll take the couch and you can have my bed with Mr.."

"Decker."

"Right."

"I'm fine with the couch. I don't want to put you out."

"It won't be, but I know how stubborn you are so, have at it. The couch is all yours."

When he turned around to walk back to his bed, I couldn't hold the gasp. I still wasn't used to seeing his scars. When he heard me, he stiffened. My voice was berely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to give me some time to get used to them."

I could hear his sigh knowing full and well how hard he was trying to let me in. I walked up behind him slowly after dropping my pillow and bear and placed my hand on his right shoulder blade. He winced a bit but stood strong.

"Alice told me what happened." I couldn't help but run my hand along them. You could tell they were deep and very painful, but once they healed they looked like tally marks in every possible direction. I could only imagine what he had to go through to get those.

"Of course she did. She can never keep her mouth shut about anything." You could hear the anger in his voice. I'm not sure if it was the fact I knew, or the fact that she told me first. I could tell he was insecure. I could also tell he was fighting the urge to pull away.

"If they bother you, I can put a shirt on." His voice sounded so defeated. It took all I had to not cry.

"No, Edward. They don't bother me at all. Just, something to get used to." I pushed on his shoulder, silently letting him know I wanted him to turn around. He did so slowly and looked me square in the eyes. You could see the fear in his emerald pools along with anger and.. hope?

"Do you really think I would be ashamed of you because of part of your past?"

"Everyone else is." He reached for a discarded shirt on the floor and I slapped his hand away.

"I could never be ashamed of any part of you. I love you too much for that. The bruise on your shoulder should be proof of that."

Instead of being humiliated by my careless mistake, I felt impowered. I saw his shoulders relax and the look in his eyes was one I will never forget. He dropped his shirt and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you. Not for that marking, though. Emmett is going to have a field day with that. You bite really hard, by the way."

I'm glad he's laughing. I don't find it funny. I wonder if her left one on me. Do I want him to? Um, YEAH!!

"Now, lets get you to bed before the big bad storm gets you. My bed's big enough. Want to sleep with me?" I nodded my head and knew right then, storms would never bother me again.


End file.
